A Bond through life
by toobeauty
Summary: A series of short drabbles depicting how Alexander and Hephaestion create their life bond. Totally AU . COMPLETE
1. Prologue

TITLE: Bond through life. – Prologue.

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: R going to NC-17 in later chapters. (approx. 7)

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed General. *sighs*

WARNING: None, just some sexual tension and fluff.

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

No one could ever explain how two so different human beings bonded at such an early age and remained together until death tore them apart.

One blond, one green eye and one grey, fifteen years old, stocky, short, extrovert, lively, impulsive, the Macedonian prince, a King -to-be, the Sun, Hephaestion's beloved.

The other brunette, cerulean eyes, sixteen years old, slim, tall, introvert, happy, reflexive, the Athenian first companion, a Chiliarch-to-be, the Moon, Alexander's beloved.

Many were jealous about this bond; many tried to break it but it was too strong; it surely was bent once or twice but it was never broken.

Few saw them as what they really were, a couple sharing their bodies, hearts and souls. So deep was the bond that it went through different stages until it got its peak one warm summer evening when our friends were 16, after an exhausting wrestling exercise …

But let's start at the beginning when not even our legendary lovers knew what love was …


	2. Blood and Friendship

_**Blood and Friendship.**_

A blonde seven year-old boy started to run towards the tall warrior as soon as he saw him in the distance. The giant had dark brunette dark and blue-grey eyes. He was wearing his full armor and he looked quite impressive in it. However, behind that strong appearance, there was a kind and gentle man and he was – without any doubt – one of the best Generals and diplomats in the Macedonian kingdom.

The little prince enjoyed listening to this man's stories; his voice was rich and deep and his retelling was full of vivid images and scenes with heroes and their feats. Alexander also loved doing it while he was sitting on his lap, onto those powerful thighs. This ritual was repeated every time the man stopped and visited the palace.

When the man was near, just some few steps away from Alexander, the prince discovered, to his discomfort, that his favourite warrior was not alone this time. He was carrying a child on his shoulders and both brunettes were laughing loudly. A pang of jealousy travelled along his still small frame. The tall man flashed a broad smile to Alexander while taking the brunette boy by his ankles and swung him in the air before catching and leaving him on the ground.

Alexander was serious and he didn't dare to approach Amyntas. The man, sensing the problem, went down on one knee and opened his arms widely. Alexander doubted for some seconds but then ran into the circle of those strong but warm arms. The General hugged with tightly and the prince rested his head onto the broad shoulder. Amyntas was caressing the blonde prince's back softly to set the boy's nerves when he listened to a whisper on his neck:

"Who is that boy, General? Why were you hugging him?"

The man hid his smile and answered him with a serious and calm voice:

"He is my son, my prince. Would you like me to introduce him to you?"

"Is he nice as you are?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, he is" the man assured.

"Well, so let's meet him" said the blonde boy while pushing his tiny hand into the big one.

The brunette boy was standing where his father had left him before. He saw the bond between his father and the prince and smiled. He was not jealous at all; he was used to sharing his father with many children due to his gentle understanding of the little ones.

Amyntas stood behind Alexander, with his big hands onto the tiny shoulders and with that deep voice of his, he said:

"Son, I want you to meet your prince, Alexander"

Alexander left the security of the General's arms and stood, facing the brunette boy who was half head taller than he was.

"Joy to you …" the prince faltered in his speech as he didn't know the boy's name.

"My name is Hephaestion, my prince" said the boy while bowing his head a little.

"What a nice name, Hephaestion, were you named after Hephaestus, the god of fire" said the blonde showing his knowledge of Greek mythology.

"Yes, I was. Do you like myths, my prince?" Hephaestion asked.

"Yes, I do, but please call me Alexander."

"But you are the prince!" the brunette objected.

"But I'd like to be your friend most" Alexander whispered.

"So friends we will be" Hephaestion answered back.

The blonde prince turned round and asked the Macedonian diplomat:

"General, how can we seal this new friendship?"

"You could shake by grabbing your forearms, a blood exchange or just the simple exchange of words."

Both boys looked into the other's eyes and said at the same time: "_Blood exchange"_ and they began to laugh loudly.

The General took both boys' index left fingers, nipped a tiny cut with his own dagger on their fingertips and made them join them while he witnessed the first bond between them.

When the "ceremony" was finished, Amyntas looked at both boys, sitting one next to the other, looking fascinated how the cut in their fingers had stopped bleeding.

They joined their fingers again and Alexander said:

"_**Forever together"**_

"_**Till the end"**_ added Hephaestion.


	3. Nightmares and Comfort

Chapter 2: Nightmares and comfort.

The last year had been pure torture for the blonde fourteen-year-old youth. His body had finally decided to grow and broaden so he was the proud owner of a bulky body with well-defined abs, toned muscles and strong legs. His height was not still the one he desired but he was getting there in the near future.

However, his physical growth had been accompanied by the hormonal one and that had been giving him nightmares; nice wet dreams where his best friend was always included, mostly wearing a very short chiton and in the worst cases, nothing … just his sun-kissed skin covering his strong and slender muscled body.

It was really a torture to see him everyday in that splendorous body and what it was worst was that the brunette was not aware of his own beauty. Hephaestion was quite naïve and because of that he didn't mind wandering naked in their room while Alexander was in it. Many times the blonde had hurried out of the chamber, leaving an astonished Hephaestion who couldn't realize what he had done to upset his best friend.

Hephaestion tried to talk to him many times, he really wanted to discover what Alexander's problem was but he was always stopped with the same answer _"It is nothing, Phai, don't worry"_. Alexander was worried that if Hephaestion discovered the truth, he would walk away and Alexander already knew that his life would be hell if he did not have Hephaestion by his side. So the blonde youth renounced to his love in order to preserve their friendship.

Once the decision was taken, his life turned upside-down; his moods were quite changeable- from cheerful and happy to sombre and pensive.

Hephaestion was obviously the first to notice the changes in his best friend but he could not find the real cause. However, the brunette boy realized that his own moods swung at the same time or way as Alexander's, as if both youths shared the same attitude.

Hephaestion - as a late bloomer – had his changes later than his friend did but they finally came out and they did in the most spectacular way, all together and with such a fierce passion that it was nearly unstoppable.

Therefore, one day it was Hephaestion the one running away when he saw Alexander entering their shared chamber, wearing only a short towel around his strong waist. Hephaestion saw lustily how random water drops travelled along the golden skin and in that moment he realized that he wanted to follow the same track with his fingertips and chase those drops and catch them with his tongue …

Hephaestion also discovered with horror how his manhood came alive and, feeling embarrassed, he went directly towards the lake where he knew the cold water would calm his ardour.

Alexander saw Hephaestion coming back later, still wet and shivering. The taller youth entered his bed quickly, biding his prince health with his back towards Alexander. The brunette was afraid of looking at his friend and having the same reaction than before his cold bath.

Silence invaded the room and both youths tried to quieten their breathing so the other didn't realize that they were still awake.

In the dead of night, a low sob was heard clearly and green and grey eyes opened immediately. He didn't give the situation a second thought; he got up and sat on his friend's cot. He rubbed a gentle hand along the brunette's back, trying to calm him down and taking the pain of his soul away. Hephaestion moved closer to the source of calmness and then he kept still for a while.

Alexander was already standing up when the sobbing started again so the prince didn't doubt a second, he opened the blanket, slipped between the sheets and lied down, spooning Hephaestion, resting his right hand over the brunette's heart. Hephaestion sighed deeply and his restless sleep was over; Alexander had succeeded in fighting his nightmares again, nightmares about losing his father in battle the year before.

Eos arrived early, peeped inside the chamber and discovered both youths in each other's arms, deeply asleep, and in their faces, the clear expression of peace and hidden love.

TBC


	4. Caresses and Desire

**Chapter 3: Caresses and Desire.**

The mornings after those nights riddled with nightmares were always weird but lately they had become awkward.

Alexander used to wake up next to his friend, sharing the same pillow and with his arms still around the slender body. However, in the last months, as soon as he was awake, he disentangled from the rumpled sheets or his friend's limbs and went back to his own bed, where he spent the rest of the night thinking or looking at Hephaestion sleep.

An Alexander with heavy sleepy eyes could be seen the next day at breakfast and Hephaestion could only feel guilty because he knew he was the cause of his friend's tiredness.

So the brunette tried to be extra attentive with Alexander in those mornings, watching to his needs during their morning meal. And lately, things between them had been more subtle and, therefore, quite more intimate.

Alexander hid a big yawn behind his fist and then he pushed the heels of his hands against his eyes in order to sweep the sleep from them and let his head hang down.

Seeing this, Hephaestion poured some warm milk into a cup, added some honey and stirred it until the sweet dollop dissolved. He placed the cup in front of Alexander who didn't realize of its existence because his head was still bent.

Hephaestion put his hand on Alexander's bare arm and caressed it slightly, calling his attention to the offered beverage. The prince opened his eyes, looked at the hand still on his arm, patted it gently and mouthed a _"Thank you"_ to the brunette, who blushed slightly.

Days went by and their subtle caresses were still unnoticed by the others but both youths were really getting more and more conscious about them and they didn't seem to annoy them at all. In fact, they really enjoyed making the other blush or extremely nervous due to those caresses.

It was midday and their lunch was nearly finishing when one of the pages arrived with a tray full of red apples. Alexander took one and rubbed it against his chiton making it shine; Hephaestion, who was coming back from the bathroom, looked at the sweet treat and smiled. Without hesitation, Alexander offered it to him, their fingers caressed each other in the exchange and a pinkish tinge appeared on their faces.

Hephaestion lowered his face and bit the apple and Alexander looked with desire how some apple juice dribbled along the brunette's chin to be wiped away fast by the very same youth. Alexander was jealous of that apple because the sweet fruit was able to enjoy Hephaestion's mouth as he had liked to do it himself.

Alexander realized he had been staring for too long when Ptolemy cleared his voice and whispered that it was rude to stare at people, no matter how handsome the person was. Alexander blushed deeply and walked away. A pair of cerulean eyes followed the blonde and due to his absence, Hephaestion's world seemed to be a little darker.

Some days after, Hephaestion didn't appear for the afternoon training. Alexander's eyes looked for him all over the place until Cleitus took him out of his misery when he announced that the prince would be paired with him as the "pretty boy" was suffering from a stomach bug and he would be in bed for the rest of the day.

Due to his distraction, Alexander received a hard blow on his right eye and it bruised pitch black immediately. Black Cleitus decided that Alexander was too distracted to go on practicing so he let him leave.

As soon as the permission was granted, Alexander ran to the water tank near the wrestling arena, refreshed his head, arms and chest, dried himself with the hem of the discarded chiton and, pulling it over his head, he sprinted towards the chamber, really fast, as if the very same Hades were chasing him.

He got to their shared chamber, took a deep breath and knocked on the door slightly. As he didn't get an answer, he entered the place without making noise, just in case his friend was sleeping.

And Hephaestion was sleeping but he was also in pain; his hand was clutching his stomach tightly and his slender body looked like a ball as he was curled up in himself. Low whimpers left those pale lips and his eyes were clenched.

Alexander sat on the cot and put his hand under Hephaestion's and he began a soft caressing movement onto his belly, drawing endless circles. That warmth started to soothe the pain and the unconscious and simple knowledge that Alexander was holding him and taking care of him had always had that miraculous and healing power.

Hephaestion could finally rest for a while and the pain lessened almost totally. He stirred in his sleep after an hour or so and when he opened his still blurry eyes, he found Alexander propped on one elbow, looking at him with concern in his two-coloured eyes.

"Hey" Hephaestion said with a little voice.

"Hey yourself, how are you feeling?" asked the blonde.

"Better, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the practice?"

"I was but Cleitus sent me away" he explained.

"Why? What did you do?" Hephaestion asked while sitting up; in that moment he opened his eyes really wide.

"What had happened to your eye?" he asked outstretching his hand and touching the bruise tenderly with his fingertips.

Alexander winced a little so Hephaestion withdrew his hand quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" said the brunette apologizing.

"No, it is fine but it really hurts"

"What happened? Who hit you like that?"

"I was distracted and Cleitus hit me hard" he explained in a whisper.

"Why were you distracted?" the brunette curiously asked.

"Because I was worried" the prince whispered.

"What is worrying you? You know that you can count on me" Hephaestion said, offering himself to listen to his friend's problem.

"No what but who" answered Alexander in a low voice.

"Ah!" said the blue-eyed young man, feeling his world cracking.

"You had me worried, Phai, you never feel sick"

"I am better, don't worry about me. Now, let me take care of that eye before it gets worse, I have somewhere an ointment Aristotle prepared me once for that problem"

Alexander sat beside Hephaestion and sighed loudly. The brunette brought the cream back and took some of it in his fingertips and rubbed it onto the black eye. Their faces were quite near and Alexander could feel the warmth that Hephaestion's body radiate, as well as the hot breath near his face.

The prince felt Hephaestion's tenderness while he took care of his eye and he daydreamed about how those gentle hands would feel onto other parts of his body.

He was brought back from dreamland when he realized that Hephaestion had cupped his face between his hands and was getting near. Alexander gasped when he felt a tender kiss on his eye and then he could see that Hephaestion was blushing.

With a final caress, Hephaestion released his friend's face and the blonde firmly believed that he had just entered the Elysian Camps being still alive.

TBC


	5. Kisses and Reassurance

Chapter 4: Kisses and Reassurance.

Alexander could not forget the sensation of Hephaestion's lips against his eye; he could still feel their softness on his skin and that was driving him crazy. He wanted to feel that warmth again. Even though he had been trying hard to block his feelings, he could not; they were too strong to hide.

At the same time, Hephaestion had exactly the same problem, his lips were still itchy and he had found himself caressing them as if he wanted to make sure that the sensation was still there. He had been so tempted to let his lips run downwards to those waiting lips … but he did not dare to give that step, he could lose more than he could win. So with his mind focused on his own denial, he tried not to think about it again. But it was impossible and every time they were near, blue eyes were driven to red thin lips and he could feel his heart running a marathon inside his chest.

The owner of those so desired lips had the same problem but contrary to the other young man, he was decided to find the perfect moment to carry out his conquest plan. Yes, Alexander had decided that he had been hiding his feelings for too long and that enough was enough. If he wanted to be a conqueror, he would start by gaining the most precious treasure: his Phai's heart.

Therefore, his plan started; he would woo his friend as he had seen other men do, but as his beloved was a man, he would put into practice his own expertise and tactics.

A single red big apple appeared on Hephaestion's bed and the brunette looked at it with surprise, he was craving for the sweet treat after a long training so the fruit tasted the sweetest. The brunette didn't realize there was a hidden and spying blonde with such a huge smile on his face that he could have lit the entire world in that moment.

Some days later, an ivory comb appeared on the same spot the apple had previously appeared. Hephaestion took it in his hand to admire the beautiful carving of a male couple embraced and kissing. Hephaestion was astonished at the beauty of his new present, because not only it was exquisite but also because, after looking at it for a while, he discovered that the kissing couple was no more and no less than Achilles and Patroclus.

Hephaestion really wanted to know who his secret admirer was but in the bottom of his heart, he wished and already knew it was his forever-beloved Alexander. There was only one way to discover it, he would use the comb that very same afternoon after his last bath before dinner time. If Alexander were his secret admirer, he would not be able to keep it quiet due to his energetic personality.

And Hephaestion's plans would be put into action as soon as the blonde crossed their chamber door.

Hephaestion was sitting on his cot, a loose towel covering his still wet body; he had his head laded towards his left, with his long brunette hair cascading and covering the same side of the handsome face. He listened to Alexander gasp and he smiled; his plan was having an immediate effect.

Hephaestion proceeded to take the ivory comb and tried to disentangle his hair, which he had messed it up on purpose while bathing. So he was trying to release the knots from his hair but every time he encountered a knot he gave a muffled curse or a shout, depending on how much it had hurt.

Alexander approached and looking at his semi-naked god, he resignedly offered his help after voicing his admiration for the comb. A tiny smile appeared on Hephaestion's face.

The prince made Hephaestion sit between his legs so he could have easier access to his hair; that was the prince's explanation to have him exactly there, in that exact position that he was enjoying too much but it was also a torture: his ever "ever growing interest" was too close to that "very desired backside".

Alexander spent nearly a full hour disentangling the knots from the bronze hair until the ivory comb could run easily through the shoulder-length tresses.

When Alexander finished, he grabbed all the hair and pushed it to one side, clearing the strong but slender neck and a butterfly kiss was left on the tiny spot just behind the brunette's earlobe.

Hephaestion gasped with surprise but it was followed by a slow purring sound and he leaned to rest his bare back against the warm and strong chest.

Alexander's muscled arms snaked around Hephaestion's waist and pushed him nearer his body as if he wanted to fuse both bodies into only one.

Deep sighs escaped from the velvety lips when Alexander began the kissing assault of the sun-kissed neck. Many kisses later, those wandering lips left the neck with a rosy tint and climbed up to the strong jaw, peppering its length with more sweet kisses but when they reached the chin, they stopped.

Alexander loosened his embrace and setting his hands on the other youth's shoulders, he made him turn round gently so they could be face to face.

Blue eyes met his green and grey partners and they became brighter.

Green and grey eyes asked his cerulean partners a silent question that was answered with a simple nod of the brunette's head.

Alexander brushed Hephaestion's lips with his own and they travelled along his partners while soft sighs escaped through a semi closed mouth.

A wet and timid tongue lapped the corner of the brunette's lips and access was granted immediately. The timid tongue started the exploration of the wet and warm cavern, lapping every place in it, its tip ran along the inner cheeks, the roof of the mouth while the other tongue rested against the lower teeth.

When the excitement was too much, the invasive tongue poked the resting one and a sweet battle began, each chasing the other all around the brunette's mouth until the invading tongue retreated to its own mouth but before doing it, it teased the other and challenged to follow her.

Tongues changed their meeting point and they started to dance in the blonde's mouth until their owners had to break their first hot kiss due to the lack of oxygen.

When the kiss was over, both young men rested their foreheads onto the other's with their eyes still closed, they breathed deeply trying to regain their breathing and calm their heartbeats.

When they opened their eyes again, they looked at each other and a single "I love you" escaped from both mouths at the same time.

They laid on the same bed, in each other arms, until sleep caught them and transported to that magic land where everything is possible and forever.

TBC


	6. Kisses, Caresses and More rated M

_**Chapter 5: Kisses, caresses and more.**_

**Warning: This chapter includes explicit description of male/male relationship, such as kissing and heavy frottage. ****Considered yourself warned!**

**Author's note: the words in bold belong to the script of "Alexander" by Oliver Stone.**

* * *

><p>From that day on, there was not a single day that Alexander and Hephaestion did not share a kiss; in fact, they shared many during the daytime, but the sweetest ones were at night when they were in the calm and security of their chamber.<p>

They had also discovered that there were many kinds of kisses: _stolen kisses_, the ones robbed when nobody was looking or when the possibility of being caught made the experience more exciting_; frantic kisses,_ the ones when lips and teeth crashed against each other eagerly, especially shared when they hadn't been able to see each other for some time and the unresolved sexual tension wore out their best behaviour; _lazy kisses, _the ones where lips met and brushed against each other slowly, as if they didn't want to release the other.

But their favourite kisses were the _slow kisses, _they took long time and they were mainly caring, they started with the simple brushing but then they became a bit heavy but never painful. The result was very obvious: swollen lips, deep red cheeks, hot skin and love blown eyes.

Sometimes they were carried away and those kisses led to strong caresses, not only in the back of their necks but also in the small of their backs and, lately, eager hands had travelled further south and brushed an arse cheek, making one of them gasp in astonishment and the other grunt in need.

The brunette was always the first one to stop when the caresses changed into a gentle groping and he always felt badly when he saw Alexander's blown eyes and his agitated breathing.

Hephaestion loved Alexander deeply but he was insecure; he had once listened to some men from the Phalanx telling how they often lost their interest in their beloveds soon after they had had them in their beds. Hephaestion didn't want that to happen so he was delaying the moment as much as possible.

He really enjoyed Alexander's kisses and sharing moments in his arms but what if everything disappeared after that first time and he had lost his most precious gift with someone who didn't deserve it?

One thing was true, stopping Alexander had turned into a tremendous feat, rival to any of the ones carried out by the powerful Heracles. Their interrupted snogging sessions left them grumpy, unsatisfied and in Hephaestion's case particularly, guilty.

Hephaestion was determined to find a solution before everything ended badly. The solution came from the most unexpected person. His master Aristotle decided to speak about the eromenos-erastes relationship and the intimate connection both parties shared in this unique type of relationship.

While Aristotle was giving his explanation, Alexander and Hephaestion threw hidden looks towards the other because their teacher was describing the kind of relationship they were experimenting and that had them astonished.

Aristotle's explanation went on and reached its highest turning point when he said that **when men lay together in lust, it was a surrender to the passions and did nothing for the excellence in them. But when men lay together and knowledge and virtue passed between them , that was pure and excellent, when they competed to bring out the good, the best in each other, that was the love between men that could build **the strongest relationship.

When the lecture was over, both youths left the stone benches and walked slowly to the wrestling pitch. They walked side-by-side, shoulders brushing, each of them deep in their own thoughts, words were overrated in that moment and so they shared a comfortable silence.

Deep old blue eyes followed both young men and a tiny smile reached his old lips and a short laugh was heard; the old teacher was very proud of himself because if things went the way he thought, his two most precious students would be thinking about that seed of hope he had just sowed in them with his lecture.

Another pair of blue-grey eyes followed the youth, this time from the Elysian camps, and a swell of pride filled the warrior's heart because his beloved son was really near to finally bond with his soul mate. He, Amyntas, would do up to the impossible to make those young men's love accepted by the almighty Olympians, if necessary.

Alexander threw furtive looks towards Hephaestion but the blue-eyed young man was still thinking about this master's words. His heart and mind were like a whirlwind and it seemed as if the spinning feeling would not stop soon.

They practiced really hard but none of them put their minds or hearts in the exercise. Cleitus noticed the distraction in both Alexander and Hephaestion and told them off severely. After that, they worked out so hard and concentrated that they finished exhausted; their bodies ached everywhere but not even the pain could get rid of the numbness in their hearts.

A week went by and both youths had become really quiet, so quiet that their companions were getting worried. Ptolemy, who had been appointed as the group messenger, went to talk to Alexander but he was quickly dismissed with a simple "Nothing is wrong". But Ptolemy was not going to accept that poor explanation so he ambushed the brunette when he was going out of the baths.

Hephaestion sighed deeply and looked at Ptolemy with shinny blue eyes, full of love, hope and insecurity. The older companion didn't know what to do so he hugged his distressed friend, trying to offer him some comfort. It was in that moment that Alexander chose to appear and seeing that scene in front of his eyes, a pang of jealousy and possessiveness nestled quickly in his heart. He was about to claim his stake on his whatever-Phai-was when he saw how Ptolemy patted Hephaestion's shoulder and said "Everything will find its own way, don't worry too much, my brother" and so in that moment, Alexander realized that they were just good friends taking care of each other. Alexander left both friends alone.

Later, Hephaestion was sitting on a boulder, his hands cupping his head and his elbows resting on his knees when he suddenly felt a warm chest stuck to his back and strong arms snaked around his waist. He also felt warm lips resting immobile on his nape and soft and warm breathing on it.

Hephaestion leaned over Alexander and let his presence soothe his agitated heart.

After a long time, when the sun was already setting down, Hephaestion stirred in Alexander's arms and so the blonde released him after giving him a kiss on the neck. Both youths stood up and Hephaestion took Alexander's hand and entwined their fingers, giving his hand a soft squeeze. Alexander set his eyes on his beloved's ones and smiled.

Calmness brought them reassurance and togetherness.

Some days later, Cleitus paired them for a wrestling competition; Alexander and Hephaestion were set in different groups and they were the winners in both teams, because of that, the last wrestling was between them.

The rest of the companions made a circle around the pitch and cheered both their names. Alexander and Hephaestion set in their positions, engaged themselves by their forearms and the fight began. It was quite even but Hephaestion had better moves, it seemed as if he were dancing.

With a quick movement, Hephaestion put Alexander on his back and straddled him; their groins came into contact and a low groan escaped from both young men's mouths; wrestling had always been a turn-on activity for both of them.

Alexander managed to spread his legs and put them around Hephaestion's waist and hooked his ankles behind his back, making Hephaestion lose his winning position, in that way Alexander turned Hephaestion onto his stomach and settled himself onto the long body, spooning him from neck to feet.

A wave of heat and lust travelled along the brunette's body and his concentration totally vanished. He froze in his spot when he felt Alexander's erection brushing against his nearly bare buttocks; the prince pushed and groped him harder and the brunette pushed back, creating a strong friction between their bodies. Both youths were panting with difficulty when Cleitus decided to stop the wrestling and called it a draw. He shooed the rest of the companions and left the prince and his beloved alone, still on the floor, so they could recover their breath and composure.

"I will let you win me anytime" said Alexander standing up.

Hephaestion dusted his loincloth, put on his chiton and started to walk; then he turned round and whispered:

"And I will let you have me anytime" and blushing deeply, he ran away.

Later that night, Hephaestion was lying on his side when he felt the cot deepen; Alexander lay behind him, spooning the brunette from head to toes, and kissed that soft spot where neck met the shoulder and nibbled it for a while leaving a tiny reddish love bite. His hands travelled along the muscled chest and caressed the brunette's nipples until they became two hard buds.

Hephaestion moaned softly and taking his hand backwards, he caressed Alexander's hip with gentle fingers. Alexander's hands travelled further south, played with his navel and slightly brushed the already woken manhood. Hephaestion gasped and Alexander stopped reluctantly because he really wanted to take their relationship to the next step.

"Do you trust me, Phai?" whispered Alexander into Hephaestion's neck.

"With my life, Xander!" whispered the brunette back.

"Will you let me love you?" he asked shyly and Hephaestion just nodded.

Alexander let his hands wander along the muscled chest again and then took Hephaestion's manhood in his hand, stroking it from root to tip, brushing the slit that was already weeping with pearly pre-come.

Hephaestion couldn't stop his moans and his breathing was already agitated. Alexander slowed down his caresses, he wanted his Phai to last longer but Hephaestion had another idea. He wiggled his bare buttocks waking up Alexander's cock that really needed just only a little help to spring to life.

Hephaestion turned round and losing himself in those grey and green eyes he loved so much, he mirrored Alexander's previous caresses.

When both erections were more than ready, they rubbed them against each other and came hard spilling their essence on their stomachs and their names escaping through tighten teeth. They remained quiet for some time, sharing lazy kisses, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Alexander hugged his lover against his chest tightly without minding about the mess on their chest and stomachs; he needed to feel that quickened heartbeat under his palm and the warmth of that magnificent flushed body.

Hephaestion sighed loudly and hugged Alexander back, nuzzling his neck and resting his head on the broad shoulder. He kissed the spot behind Alexander's earlobe and whispered a tender "I love you" in his ear.

Alexander racked his fingers through damp brunette tresses and took Hephaestion's chin between his thumb and forefinger, capturing the velvety lips in a searing kiss. A whispered "I love you" left the blonde's lips.

When the kiss was over, Alexander got up and went to the backroom where the bathtub was and took some water in a bowl and a towel of fine Egyptian cotton. He knelt on the cot and cleaned Hephaestion first and then himself. Once they were dry, they lay together in each other's arms.

A big step had been given and their bond had become stronger.

TBC


	7. Their first time  rated M

Chapter 6: Their first time

PAIRING: Hephaestion and Alexander.

RATING: NC-17 for this chapter.

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed General. *sighs*

**Warning: This chapter includes explicit description**** of male/male intercourse. Considered yourself warned!**

NO BETA so all mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

* * *

><p>Everybody could see the change in the two young boys, Cleitus smirked at them, Ptolemy and Perdicas smiled knowing by their own experience and Cassander stared at them with envy.<p>

For Aristotle it was a pleasure seeing the building relationship between them, a relationship that he was positively sure would lead to great feats; the Athenian teacher knew that Alexander would turn into one of the most important rulers and conquerors of his time and due to his importance, he would need an equal beside him to keep him grounded. That person could only be Hephaestion, the brain and calmness behind the action and impulsiveness.

Aristotle was more than happy to discover that both young men had taken their relationship to the next step because their unresolved sexual tension was making them anxious and at the border of a nervous breakdown.

He had promised himself that he would be the guardian of that young love at any cost because he knew that both of them would have to fight hard, with nails and teeth, to keep their bond untouched by the envy and jealousy of others. The teacher had already seen this in some of his students, the very same ones who called themselves the Prince's Companions, some of them were no better than one of those poisonous snakes the Queen liked to have as pets; at least, that woman was far enough not to poison this young love.

Alexander and Hephaestion both grew a lot in confidence, trust and love in the following months; their unusual eromenos-erastes relationship grew stronger and deeper, reaching that kind of connection where one single look spoke louder and clearer than thousands of words.

But love is blind and sometimes taken for granted, one of the biggest enemies of young love and in this case of Hephaestion.

The brunette had seen the signs two or three weeks before but he didn't want to acknowledge them; he didn't want to see that Alexander was dragging himself away from him, as if he were tired of his presence or worst, as he had already had a taste of him and so now he was bored.

The blonde was completely unaware of his lover's musings and, in fact, he had been absent-minded lately. He had been seriously thinking in a way to strengthen their bond but all his thoughts led him to the same result: their only way was to take the next physical step in their lovemaking; a step he thought Hephaestion was not so willing to give or ready to take.

Alexander recalled a conversation they had had two or three months before in which Hephaestion firmly assured that he would only take the "having sex" step when he was sure to have found his real love, not even a second before; he had added that he preferred dying virgin than had given his virginity to the wrong person.

That conversation was repeated in Alexander's head for the last weeks and that had also put a cold cloth on their relationship.

Hephaestion went quieter; he went back to the state he was when his father died. It resulted in long walks alone in the forest, long talks with the moon, asking the night star to help him get his lover back.

He spent his free time with his head buried in old scrolls, sketching his beloved's face in hundred of parches, sighing loudly and feeling loveless.

The little time he spent with Alexander alone was full of kindness and careful gestures but they had not been intimate for long months, even their kisses had been scattered, now and then and mostly chaste ones.

Hephaestion fell asleep under his favourite apple tree and a nudging noise awoke his sleepy mind.

"Don't fear, my son, follow your heart and let yourself go"

The insistent voice continued speaking words of reassurance and the weight he had been feeling in his heart finally disappeared. Amyntas had always had that ability: to say the words that he needed.

Hephaestion sighed in his sleep and a tiny smile crowned his peaceful face. Alexander appeared from behind, he had been looking at Hephaestion for the last hour, gathering courage to ask him what he thought would solve their problem.

He approached the sleeping brunette, knelt beside him and set his arms at each of Hephaestion's sides. He leaned forward and pecked the warm lips softly with a butterfly kiss.

Hephaestion was wearing a frown so Alexander kissed it and it relaxed immediately. The prince then proceeded to pepper him with soft kisses to the closed eyes, the tip of the turned-up nose and again the velvety lips, but this time Alexander pressed his against them a little more, moving them tenderly. The tip of his tongue travelled along the lower tip and pocked the side of it to gain entrance. The brunette's lips answered eagerly and both youths enjoyed their battle of tongues.

When the kiss was over, Hephaestion stood up, dusted the grass of his chiton and outstretched his hand towards Alexander, who quickly grabbed it. He pushed himself onto his feet and when they were standing up, facing each other, Hephaestion leaned over and whispered onto his lover's lips:

"I think it is time we take the next step"

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel obligated, you know I can wait" said the blonde youth.

"I know and I am glad you had given me this time to sort things out in my mind"

Alexander entwined his fingers with Hephaestion's and both headed back to the prince's chamber. Alexander asked the cook to prepare a tray with food for two and to send it to his chamber with one of the pages.

When the food arrived, Hephaestion was talking to Alexander, who was lying on a tricline, one of his latest acquisitions. He had his eyes closed while listening to Hephaestion's baritone soothing voice, a treat he had missed in the last months. They shared some cold treats and then they took their goblets full of red wine and moved to the balcony. From that place, they could see the whole city and the fires lit in the houses in the outskirts.

Alexander leaned on the rail, with his back to the city, focusing on the magnificent view in front of him: Hephaestion was wearing a very short chiton and his long legs were bare, he had already taken off the riding trousers he had adopted lately, his feet were shoeless too due to the spell of hot weather they were suffering.

The brunette was nursing his goblet of wine and Alexander didn't know what to do next; he didn't want to break this nice moment they were sharing and enjoying together.

The smell of food coming from inside the room made them remember that their dinner was already served. They ate quietly, nibbling each morsel as if they wanted that the dinner lasted forever when, deep inside, their bodies were screaming loudly to each other, wanting to be together.

Alexander had already promised himself that he would wait until Hephaestion made the first move; the only thing the prince wanted was that his beloved could hurry a bit.

After enjoying the sweet dessert, Hephaestion stood up and paced around the chamber, looking at things he had known for ages. He suddenly turned round and found Alexander looking at him with so much love in his two-coloured eyes that it melted the last sign of fear in his heart.

The brunette walked towards his prince and stood in front of his blonde, who was still sitting. Hephaestion nudged with his own knees at Alexander's legs getting them apart, the brunette then stepped forward and stood between them, bringing their bodies really close. He took Alexander's hands and set them on his hips while he put his arms around the prince's neck, he then leaned over the blonde and kissed him gently but it became frantic very soon.

Alexander moved his hands towards the small of Hephaestion's back and laced his fingers together, pushing the slender body closer. Hephaestion caressed Alexander's nape with one hand while the other unclipped the prince's chiton, which fell down, pooling around his strong waist.

Hephaestion let his hands wander over Alexander's chest, sensing the hurried heartbeat. He knelt between his legs and worried one of his prince's nipples with his tongue until it was hard; then he turned to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment while Alexander breathed deeply and low moans escaped his mouth.

Hephaestion lifted his gaze and felt mesmerized by Alexander's expression of love and desire. He stood up and made Alexander stand as well; the chiton fell to the floor and Hephaestion could admire his Apollo in all his naked glory.

Alexander kissed Hephaestion deeply and when oxygen was a vital need, they ended it. Alexander lifted Hephaestion's chiton and a very naked and blushed brunette was left standing in front of his prince.

Alexander took his hand, guided him to the big bed, and made Hephaestion lay on it. He quickly sat by his side, caressing the tanned skin with eager but gentle hands. Alexander turned round, picked up the vial of sandalwood oil, and covered his fingers with it. Hephaestion gasped lowly when he realized what Alexander was doing. The brunette knew it would hurt but if he relaxed, it would be better, so he closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply to calm his nerves. After some time, he felt Alexander's oiled fingers caressing his manhood to its full length and he moaned loudly and immediately after Hephaestion felt slight movements on the cot and when he opened his blue eyes he discovered that Alexander was straddling his waist and was lowering himself onto Hephaestion's erect cock. Hephaestion stopped him with a worried look but Alexander smiled and whispered against his lips:

" I need and want only you inside me, please, please accept my offering" he begged

"But you are the prince … "

"And you are the owner of my heart, please!" he begged again and after seeing the small nod, he impaled himself in his new lover.

Both youths breathed rapidly, one because of the invasion of his body, the other due to the heat surrounding him. When their breathing was less frantic and his nervousness more controlled, Alexander pushed himself onwards to create that so lovely and wanted friction. Hephaestion kept his hips still, he didn't want to hurt his lover but the blonde had another idea so he leaned over, kissed him lustily, and Hephaestion couldn't stop bucking his hips upwards, and that was the moment when the bond turned magic.

Their lovemaking was intense, full of tenderness and love, their bodies moved in such a synchronized way that it seemed as if they had being making love for ages.

The peak of their passion found them with Alexander arching his back backwards, spilling his essence onto Hephaestion's stomach and shouting his lover's name while Hephaestion grabbed his prince's hips so tight that he knew he would leave tiny bruises on them and he thrust upwards hard and repeatedly until he came shortly after.

When both young men had released their pent-up tension, Alexander fell onto his lover's chest and hid his face in the crook of Hephaestion's neck, nuzzling the hot and salty skin there.

Hephaestion hugged Alexander tight and started to move his body so he could be outside of Alexander's but the blonde snuggled against him, preventing any further movement. Hephaestion looked at him curiously and Alexander, blushing deeply, whispered, "I want you to be inside me a bit more, please". Hephaestion nodded lovingly and both young lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

The bond was finally complete and stronger that ever.

TBC …


	8. The Bonding ceremony

_**Chapter 7: The Bonding Ceremony.**_

The bond was finally complete and stronger than ever and it continued being like that for the following months. The rest of the companions saw how the relationship between the prince and his lover deepened with every passing month and the old master thought that he could breathe better because they were together. Alexander was a force of the nature, like a thunderstorm coming from the ranging sea and Hephaestion was the wise sailor in that quick sea.

However, the ones who were opposed to that relationship, started to think what they could do to weaken it. The best and quickest way was to start spreading rumours about the brunette, who always seemed to be the most vulnerable. However, Alexander did not pay attention to any of them but he blindly believed in his partner. The opposites so turned towards the brunette and pointed their hate to the most vulnerable feature in the young blue-eyed man, the prince himself.

One evening while Alexander was absent from the evening meal, Krateros asked Hephaestion where the prince was. Hephaestion plainly replied that he had not seen the prince in the whole afternoon. The brunette turned round to go on with the conversation he was having with Ptolemy when he heard the same poisonous companion telling Cassander that the prince probably was looking for comfort in another part of arms, now that he had already had what he had been chasing for so many years. Cassander looked at him and smirked while looking at him with sarcasm in his blue eyes.

Hephaestion tried not to think about what he had just heard but the little bug of insecurity started to sting in his heart. He shook his head in order to stop such negative feelings; Ptolemy saw the movement and he immediately realized what his fried was doing. He patted the brunette's arm and with that simple gesture, Hephaestion smiled at him, understanding that the other two just wanted to make him feel insecure and nervous.

Quick footsteps could be heard running along the hall and a sweaty and dishevelled Alexander entered the room, let his mismatched eyes wander around the room and when they found their cerulean partner, a smile graced the prince's face. He nodded at Hephaestion and that simple gesture told him more than a thousand words. Everybody saw Alexander disappear and the ones, who dared to look at the brunette, could see that he was blushed and with his eyes cast down.

Minutes later, a clean and dressed Alexander entered the dining room again and made a beeline towards his lover, who immediately made room for him next to him. The most curious ones, who were following each other's movements saw how automatically both men sat together, touching theirs sides form thighs to feet, how they shared their food and each peeled an apple and offered it to the other; everyone could see the subtle brush of their fingers or how each was pending of the words said by the other. The gossipers realized that if they wanted to break that bond they would have to work harder because it was almost an impossible feat.

The same young men tried and tried until they got tired, nothing seemed to weaken that strong bond and it seemed to them that all they had done had been counterproductive because Alexander and Hephaestion seemed closer than ever.

However, they reached to a point where they realized that everything they did was pointless and that came to slap on their faces when Alexander let them know about his serious intention of celebrating a bonding ceremony with Hephaestion. The brunette standing next to him blushed to the deepest hue of red ever seen but then he drew himself to his full height, proud next to his partner-to-be.

Both young men were nineteen, too young to be bonded, but they did not care and started to organize the ceremony because they had decided to be bonded before the moment they started the campaign to conquest the Persians.

They decided to have a small and intimate celebration, only the closest friends were invited but all the people in the surrounding areas got word of the celebration and decided to hold a party for the newly bonded partners.

They planned everything but Hephaestion was the one who checked not once, but twice and even three times that everything was ready for the big day; he would not let anything ruin their ceremony.

They had also spoken about if they would exchange a token to remember that date and to show the rest of the people that they were bonded. They already wore their half pendants, exchanged time ago, but they wanted another sign to symbolize their eternal and endless love. Hephaestion suggested following a custom he had learnt time ago about the exchange of gold rings because the circle was the only shape that showed no beginning or end and because gold was considered a noble metal. Alexander agreed but he thought that a ring might be dangerous for them when handling their swords so they decided to wear them as bracelets. Alexander asked Hephaestion if they could engrave the other's name on their outside and so they did that.

The day of the bonding arrived, the closest companions and the king were there but there was no sight of the queen, Alexander had conveniently forgotten to invite her. The priest was waiting for them and they headed to a small altar where they burnt some expensive spices to ask the gods for good luck, health and love. The priest burnt the leaves and immediately read the way the smoke started to float up in the air and he looked at the expecting couple and smiled widely because he had only seen good omens.

After the first part of the bonding ceremony was over, the second part, the most intimate one, started where the partners exchanged their vows and, in Alexander and Hephaestion's case, their gold bracelets.

Hephaestion was the first to step forward to say his vows. He faced Alexander and taking his hands in his, he said:

"My Alexander, I promise you to be always by your side, to be your north if you feel lost, to be your strength if you feel weakness, to do anything you need if it is for the best; to help you get your dreams that are also mine, but most importantly, I promise to love you until I breathe my last breath and to make you happy until the end of my life".

He then took the bracelet with his own name engraved on it that Ptolemy handed him and slid it through alexander's left hand until it fit in the prince's wrist.

"I give you this bracelet as a symbol of my love for you, a perfect circle that makes my love turn round in an endless way, made of the noblest metal because that is the feeling you inspire on me. I love you, Alexander" Hephaestion declared and looked at the prince in the eyes with a tiny and intimate smile in his pale pink lips.

"I do accept your vows and your bracelet but most importantly, I accept your love because that is the most precious treasure I will ever have. My Hephaestion, I promise to love you and be always by your side, to be a good and loyal partner, to be there for you whenever you need me and to follow you wherever you go"

Alexander then turned round to get the bracelet that Perdicas was giving him and repeated the same gesture that Hephaestion had done before.

"I give you this bracelet as a symbol of my endless love for you, a symbol for you to remember that I am there for you and I will be there until the end of times. I love you, Hephaestion and there's no one else for me" Alexander said and leaned over to take his partner's lips in a chaste kiss.

The priest burnt the last spices and blessed the newly bonded couple, who immediately turned round to receive the congratulations from all the people who had attended the ceremony. The king was the first and even though he was not so happy about the fact that his own heir had chosen a man as his partner, he knew that Alexander would find the way to secure the continuation of their growing kingdom.

When all the greetings were exchanged, the maids invited the guests to follow them to a nearby garden where tables had been settled with enough food and drink to feed a small army. The lack of many women made it not possible to start a dance but many companions dared to play instruments and music, laughter and happiness filled that part of the palace.

No one realized when the young couple disappeared but as soon as it was possible, Alexander had snatched his partner and taken him to their chamber. Both young men were really happy and that happiness could easily be seen in their eyes. Alexander took Hephaestion in his arms and hugged him tightly as if he wanted to fuse their bodies into one. He then proceeded to undress his husband very slowly, savouring every inch of skin he uncovered, leaving small love bites here and there. Hephaestion moaned loudly and he did not care if someone could hear him, he was about to make love with his husband and there was no one on earth or heaven who could prevent it from happening. They were both there, healthy, happy and in love so he would enjoy the moment because he did not know how fate had in store for him. If he could ask for a wish, he would ask to have a long life with his beloved Alexander; the rest would be just a bonus.

Alexander left him naked in seconds and immediately started to kiss him frantically, as if he wanted to absorb his partner's life force and combine them so they could be bonded too. He then took his brunette's hand and led him to their bed, the one that was covered in tiny blue flowers that Hephaestion had not seen before. Alexander made him lie on them and whispered in his ear that those flowers expressed what he had been feeling since the moment they had met, the prince's wish was that Hephaestion never forgot his time next to Alexander, that was why the forget-me-not were covering not only the bed but the full chamber.

They made love many times that night and when Eos started to paint the sky rose, both lovers were entangled in each other's arms, sleeping and dreaming about their bonded life from that moment onwards.


	9. Bending the bond

_**Chapter 8: "Bending the bond".**_

After their bonding, and just when they thought things were doing fine, Alexander received one of the hardest blows he would get during his life. His father, King Philip of Macedon was killed before his eyes and died in his arms. He was not ready to assume the responsibility yet but his loyal and strong husband stayed by his side and reassured him that he was ready. Hephaestion simply crowned his partner as the new king of Macedon and the rest of the companions followed his lead.

Even though Alexander was only nineteen, he was ready to guide his army and conquest the Persians. He organized the invasion and did that, beginning an expansion campaign that would last seven long years.

Alexander did everything with Hephaestion who was his right hand, not only in the papers but also in the battlefield. Many companions thought that the brunette would never be enough to be a good General but he proved them wrong repeatedly. Alexander trusted him, not only with his own life but also with his men's. Hephaestion was the only person who could organize their supplies quickly and without forgetting anything that was or could be essential. He knew the correct places and people to provide him with all the necessary elements to make Alexander's life easier.

They did not have too much alone time for themselves and when they did have; they were so dead tired that they fell asleep immediately after they reached their beds. Hephaestion also spent long periods away, looking for the so much needed supplies. However, their reunions were worth having after being alone and they did not leave their chamber for many hours if they could.

Hephaestion felt his love for Alexander grow with every passing day and he did not pay attention to the rumours about his king taking other men to their bed when he was away. He knew that Alexander was faithful but he also realized that if Alexander ever felt the need to do that, he would tell his partner about it.

The campaign took them to further lands in the east and Alexander reached the fortress of Sogdian Rock in 327 BC. Oxyartes was a Bactrian nobleman who initially resisted Alexander's conquest. When his family fell captive to Alexander, he was amazed by the kindness that Alexander afforded them. Soon after, he submitted to Alexander and he quickly tried to gain the favour of the young king.

The Bactrian ruler decided to offer his own daughter as a partner for the young king as he knew he had no queen to bear his children. Roxana, who was only sixteen years old, was introduced to Alexander during a banquet offered by her father. She was a young woman of great beauty, with long black hair that caressed her narrow waist and deep dark eyes that seemed two pieces of coal. Oxyartes thought that it was a nice political move to have them married to assure his position in the new emerging Macedonian empire but Alexander's companions and generals were not to happy about it, showing a strong opposition when Alexander told them about the Bactrian ruler's offer.

Many of them stated their strong arguments against it; many of them told Alexander to choose a pure Macedonian woman to bear his heir and not a foreigner woman who knew nothing about his and their Macedonian roots and customs.

There was only one person who remained in silence during the whole discussion. Hephaestion was leaning on the furthest wall of the room and listened to his companions and partner discussing the possibility of a marriage, not only contemplating the possibility of having children with that said woman but also to bring unity to all those conquered eastern tribes and territories under his ruling power.

At 28 and having not fathered any children yet, Alexander was in a difficult position. Hephaestion knew that and decided that if he had to remain behind so Alexander could marry her, he would do it, at least he would still have those nine years spent together being his only and loving partner.

Hephaestion tried to sneak out of the meeting room after having reached his personal decision. However he was held back by Cassander, who grabbed him by his arms and pushed him forwards so everyone in the room, including the king, could see him.

"So what does the king's husband have to say about this impending marriage?" he asked with a smirk in his handsome face.

Everybody looked at the brunette with wide-open eyes and Alexander, for the first time, thought what his partner must have been thinking during all the time they had been discussing all the possibilities.

Hephaestion cleared his voice, let his cyan sad eyes wander around the room, looking at each one of the men there and then rested them on his partner and said:

"Nine years ago I made a vow to Alexander to do anything he needed if it was for the best. I repeat that vow today, if he believes he has to marry Roxana to bear his children, I will stand by his side in this too" Hephaestion said and only the one who knew him the best could see the quick pang of pain that appeared in his cyan eyes.

"How could you do that? You are not better than a lap dog," Cassander shouted.

"And you asked Alexander to be reasonable? Why are you mad if the king is not your partner?" Hephaestion replied quietly.

"Because it is disgusting seeing you obeying him and accepting his lovers and letting them warm his bed that is also yours" Cassander spitted with venom.

"Shut up, Cassander and show some respect for the king's consort" Alexander said with a thunderous tone in his voice.

All the people gathered there looked back at Alexander who had a stormy look in his mismatched eyes.

"You are all dismissed, except you Hephaestion" Alexander said and everybody left the room quickly.

"What is it Alexander?" Hephaestion asked, taking the king's callous hand in his.

"I feel bad because you have to listen to them quarrelling like old hens" Alexander said.

"Don't feel that way, but they are right" he whispered.

"What are you saying, my Phai?" Alexander asked.

"I saw you watching her while she was dancing; she really caught your attention. She is a beautiful young woman and she is also interested. She can give you what I can't" the brunette confessed.

"I admit that I found her interesting but she can't compare to you" Alexander defended him.

"I know, I am thirteen years older than she is; my skin is not soft at all and my body is marred with many scars and it is not as flexible as it used to be. I can't bear children and she can" Hephaestion said calmly.

"But I love you, with all the things you mentioned that for me are not flaws at all" Alexander said and knelt by his husband's side.

"And I love you, but the time for me to leave you has just arrived. You will always have my love, Xander, till the end of my life" Hephaestion said and kissed his king's head.

"Don't leave me, Phai. I can't live without your" Alexander said, snaking his arms around the strong waist.

"I won't leave you; I will just only step aside so you can go on. Let me do this for you so you can follow your dreams" Hephaestion said and stood up.

"If that is the way you feel and want about me, I will take her as my wife" Alexander said and abandoned the room running.

The following days went by slowly, dragging one after the other and Hephaestion did no longer know what to do or say. The companions looked at him with pity and Alexander had not spoken to him since their last talk. However, he had seen the king walking by with Roxana on his arm, chatting animatedly in spite of the language barrier, but Hephaestion thought that love could conquer even the hardest obstacle.

The blue-eyed man looked at the bracelet on his left wrist and realized that it was the right moment to take it off and put it away because it did no longer mean what it used to.

However, the preparations for the marriage ceremony were too slow or they were being done in another part of the fortes because Hephaestion had not seen anyone getting ready for that.

He was resting his body against an ancient tree when he heard light footsteps coming towards him. He got his sword ready to slice his enemy when a soft and foreign accented voice called his name.

He turned round to see that Roxana was behind him, looking quite afraid due the big sword in his hand. He immediately put it away and apologized for his rudeness. Roxana smiled and shyly asked if she could approach.

Hephaestion took his chlamys, set it onto a fallen tree trunk, and offered her a more comfortable seat.

"Your Alexander was not wrong when he described you" she said and smiled.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand" Hephaestion said.

Roxana repeated the same phrase more slowly.

"I do understand your Greek but why Alexander would talk about me to you" he asked.

"Because you are his husband" she said, a bit confused.

"But he is marrying you, why doesn't he speak about himself? Or that is why you are here, so I can tell you about him?" Hephaestion asked, feeling more and more confused with the whole situation.

"I will not marry him, he already has you" Roxana said and giggled.

"But you can give him children" the brunette stated.

"And I will, when the time arrives" she replied.

"Can you explain that to me more clearly?" Hephaestion asked gently.

Another set of footsteps where heard and Alexander appeared with a fur blanket in his arms. He sat by Hephaestion's side and put the blanket over his shoulder and Hephaestion just realized that he was extremely cold, almost shivering.

"I am already bonded to you, it is you I love and even though it is true we need an heir, I won't leave you aside as if you were an old dog. Roxana has accepted to accompany us until she has our child and then she will decide if she stays with us or go back to her people" Alexander explained, hugging a very surprised Hephaestion.

"Is that fine with you?" he asked Roxana.

"Yes, it is. My father offered me as a gift to your king because he wanted a better political position but I offer you this because I have seen the love between you two and I think a child will only make your bond stronger" Roxana explained.

The young woman left her land as the king and his husband's lover, in spite of her father's opinion, and travelled all the way to India with them.

When Roxana announced that she was expecting a baby, everyone assumed it was Alexander's but only the three of them knew that the heir of the Macedonian kingdom had been fathered by two men and one woman.

The bond shared between both men might have seen bent by the outsiders but they knew that it had only became stronger.


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue.**_

No one could ever explain how two so different human beings bonded at such an early age and remained together until death tore them apart.

One still blond, one green eye and one grey, thirty-three years old, stocky, no longer short, extrovert, lively, impulsive, the Macedonian King, the Sun, Hephaestion's eternal husband.

The other brunette, with one or two grey hair, cerulean eyes, thirty-three years old, strong, tall, introvert, happy, reflexive, Philoalexandros, the Macedonian Chiliarch, the Moon, Alexander's eternal husband.

Many were jealous about this bond; many tried to break it but it was too strong; it surely was bent once or twice but it was never broken, in fact, it grew stronger with every passing year.

Few saw them as what they really were, a couple sharing their bodies, hearts and souls. So deep was the bond that it went through different stages until it got its peak one sunny day when their son was born.

Unfortunately, the bond was severed when Hephaestion lost his battle against death and eight months later, his husband of fourteen years followed him down to the house of death, as he had vowed many years ago before their first battle.

What they did not know was that the Olympians, who had seen the pure love they shared, would give them a new bond, an after-life and eternal bond.

Finis.


End file.
